The Years Inbetween
by FictionGirl11
Summary: Light hearted incidents and adventures that happened between Percy's adoption and their time at Yancy Academy. No bad language and no real violence. Will be updated infrequently with no set schedule.
1. Explanation

Hello there! This is from my Percy Jackson fanfic The Crossbreed. If you haven't read it thats fine you don't need to to be able to read or understand this. Its going to be little snippets of the adventures Percy and Melody get into as modern day dragons in both the dragon and mortal community with some little easter eggs here and there. Time skips around randomly as ideas pop up. Requests for events are welcome and encouraged! Perspectives will be Percy and Melody like The Crossbreed but in the form of diary entries. This will be a collab with my good friend PandaCrafter10, and we hope you enjoy the upcoming fluffy one shots!

P.S. PandaCrafter10 runs a youtube channel so if you guys wanted to check that out that would be awesome!


	2. Grocery Store

Melody's Diary

Entry: I don't even know anymore.

Today mom and I made the greatest mistake of our lives so far. Namely, we took Percy to the grocery store for the first time since he was apparently 6. Thank the Elders it was one that isn't used by mortals, just those who can see through the Mist will occasionally drop by but it's mostly used by lesser monsters, and the dragon community. It's only been a week since Percy got his wings so we haven't taught him how to sheath them yet and that caused the disaster of 2 hours ago. It happened like this.

So, all of the boys were relaxing in the family room and I had recruited Percy to help me and mom make lunch. We noticed we were out of a bunch of stuff, milk, eggs, running low on bread, ect. So mom asked me to run to the grocery store down the street and gave me $20 to get the groceries and a candy bar or something with the extra for helping with cooking and so I asked Percy if he wanted to go with me and he said sure and we set out.

It started pretty chill, we were just walking down to the store chatting about the latest lesson on world history we had gotten from dad. We both had our wings out because being the only one makes Percy feel a little self conscious and in this heavily mortal guarded against part of Manhattan this was okay, most of the residents of this part were also dragons so no one would really care as long as they didn't get in the way. We got into the store still talking and I grabbed a basket to hold the groceries and we wandered over to the grain section grabbed some bread then got the milk and eggs. I got a text from mom saying that we should grab some baking soda and molasses as well so we could make gingersnap cookies for dessert later this evening. The baking section is in the middle of the store and so we headed over and I gave Percy the basket while I found the baking soda we usually use and trust when the intercom came on, and all hell broke loose.

Percy hadn't heard an intercom in a VERY long time and still didn't have much subconscious control over his wings like most of us develop after a while of having them, such as a mechanism to hold them in place when you're surprised or not paying attention. Like potty training not to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. So when that intercom came on Percy's wings snapped open and he dropped the basket, cracking the eggs, crushing the bread under the milk cracking open the milk carton and the yogurt cups but that's not the worst part, oh no. The worst part was that Percy snapped his wings open so quickly and with so much force he knocked over the two heavy shelves on either side of us and the domino effect ensued. Just down the aisle we were on was all the bags of flower that then fell and made this massive cloud of flower. Luckily there were only a few other people in the store at the time so no one had gotten hurt but if we were found we'd be in huge trouble. Percy was standing stock still next to me in shock of the chaos that was unfolding around us. I grabbed him and tugged him to the emergency exit at the back of the store and he came to his senses and ran with me. We burst out of the doors and ran as fast as we could out of there and took to the air and went home. When we arrived home mom took one look at our flower, milk, eggs and yogurt splattered selves and slowly put her face into one hand and extended the other to me. I handed over the $20 and she said, face still in her hand, "I don't want to know but you're both grounded for a week." And went over to the phone, probably to order something. Esmond and Ralen were laughing at us and we both hurried to our individual rooms. I took a shower, got on clean clothes and then texted Percy, "We NEVER speak of this again", "Agreed" came the reply.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter should be out by the end of the week. As it said in the summary this will be updated completely randomly so unless you pitch me an idea don't go harping at me to update this. Thanks have an epic day! ~FictionGirl11**


	3. Singing Lesson 1

Percy's Diary

Entry: #1

After hearing Melody sing 2 nights ago I've had the song stuck in my head. I remember when I was little mom would always sing these lullabies to me. I can't remember any of them now but every now and then I'll find myself humming bits and pieces of them. I also remember trying to sing along to those with words and making lyrics for the ones that didn't already have any and sometimes for those that did. They're some of the few memories I have left of my mom. I decided I wanted to try singing again. It was fun making up lyrics and random melodies and even singing along to songs on our radio in my old room so last night I asked Melody if she'd give me a singing lesson and maybe explain more about what she did because I was genuinely curious as to how her powers of music worked. She gave me my first lesson this morning after breakfast.

The first thing she had me doing was breathing exercises which is really important if you want to be able to sing clear and 'big' (How does one sing BIGGER? I don't understand, I asked her if she meant louder but she said no, I need to "fill the room with my voice" whatever that means). Then we did some vocal warm ups which are also important (apparently). Then after about HALF AN HOUR of that we FINALLY got to actually singing. First it was just some little songs like 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and such but Melody didn't sing with me and this confused me. So I asked her why. She answered, "Singing is the outlet of my power, whatever I sing about, reality temporarily superficially bends to adopt the qualities of the world the song describes." I clearly looked confused because she followed up saying "Whatever I sing in the song happens around me for as long as I'm singing." That cleared it up. Which is when I asked for a demonstration and after a bit of convincing she at last sung TTLS and it was amazing! The roof of the room turned into the night sky and there were stars that actually twinkled and had diamond shapes as she sung. When it ended she looked nervous until I told her that I thought it was incredible, then she opened up a bit more. "So, if I'm going to sing with you without totally overshadowing your voice then we're going to have to sing about something… inanimate? As in no physical things like fire or water or anything like that. So stuff like emotions." Luckily for us both I happened to know a song like that.

It was called "I'm on Top of the World". I didn't know who it was from until we Googled it later but I'll get back to that. Anyway, it was one of the songs that would play on the radio that I'd sing to with my mom. I learned another amazing thing about Melody's musical abilities, you give her even a snippet of the words and melody of the song and she's able to somehow just KNOW the rest without ever having heard the whole thing before. Don't tell Melody (not that you can you're a book that can't talk) but, I'm kinda jealous of her abilities because they're just so cool! Anyway, we spent the rest of the time just trying to get the song right in the music room until Mom called us down to lunch. The imagery the song invoked was beautiful. It actually felt as though we were standing on a mountain top looking out on the open land dotted with farms and a small lodge in the distance with the twinkling lights of a big city on the horizon. That was when the meaning of "Take it in but don't look down" really got me. I felt so powerful standing there, literally on top of the world looking out. At least, that was when Melody sung. I on the other hand lost my singing voice long ago. I was trying to sing the chorus for the 5th time when Mom called us down and though Melody was clearly trying to spare my feelings to my face, I know for a fact I heard her whisper "Hallelujah" under her breath. I'm going to practice a bit more on my own before asking her again.

It was after lunch that we looked up the artist to the song and lyrics so I could read them when I was smacked and subsequently chased around the house. The artist was Imagine Dragons and I'm now going to watch every doorway for tapioca pudding.

* * *

 **AN: Writing this was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I had writer's block a lot during this while trying to figure out how to accomplish the request given to me by Alpha Omega Hydra, so it got a little sidetracked from the original request but EASTER EGG! You now know more about Melody and her powers than those who haven't read this! Thanks so much for the request! Sorry if it's a bit too in depth, I'm a thespian myself and do a bunch of singing so I know the topic. I need to announce this fic on my other story so I'm going to focus on the next chapter of that for the next bit. It will be out next Wednesday. Have an amazing day!**


	4. First Flight

**Percy POV**

 **Italics is inside dialogue. As in he's speaking to** **himself. Also, important info down below.**

Its been 2 days since I was adopted and gained wings. During that time I've spent forever just stretching them opening and closing them and such and so on. I've also realized why other dragons keep them sheathed. They are a pain to sleep on, literally, and tend to knock into a lot of stuff if I'm not careful or stop paying attention to holding them against my back. Jar-Dad says that eventually I'll just be able to hold them there without thinking about it and develop a subconscious lock so they don't unfold or something while I'm doing other things that require my attention. I tended to be prone to snapping them open if I was surprised. My siblings refuse to sit next to me when we play MarioKart until I've got it under control. It's their fault for sending so much stuff at me! Mostly Melody. Speaking of Melody, she was assigned the task of teaching me to fly by Int-Mom. Today was the first day. The basics. I thought it was going to go pretty smoothly, _"How hard could flapping my wings be?"_ I thought. VERY HARD.

I woke up, go dressed, ate breakfast (BLUEBERRY WAFFLES! Not as good as pancakes but still pretty darn amazing!) and then it began. I was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jean shorts with converse shoes. The shirt had slits in the back that I, with some difficulty, slid my wings through. The shirts are made so that if you unsheathe your wings while already wearing it they could go through the slits, but I didn't know how to sheathe or unsheathe them so I had to fold them in tight and slip them through the slits. Its more difficult than it sounds. I then headed outside to where Melody was waiting, her wings unsheathed.

"Okay," She started, "Flying in and of itself is pretty simple. Like riding a bike a bit. You stay calm and in motion you stay in the air, however you do have to have the correct motion. Each wingbeats have to completely in sync if you don't want to be flailing all over the place. And I mean COMPLETELY in sync" She said seriously.

"Got it." I replied. _Hadn't I already been doing it in sync when I was opening and closing them? Shouldn't be that hard._

"Go on then, test it out. Try to get yourself off the ground for a solid 2 seconds." Melody challenged. She demonstrated take off by crouching down a bit then jumping up while giving a powerful flap of her wings. She stayed air-born for two seconds, hovering in place by keeping her wings widely extended to catch the slight breeze flowing through then lightly fell back to the ground as she was only a few feet in the air. I was making endless metal notes so that I'd be able to do this quicker and with the least amount of teasing possible.

I then tried to copy what she did for take off. I crouched down a bit and sprung into the air, extending my wings and then pushing down ward only to tip drastically right and fall on my side. I then heard something like static before,

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR FACE! HAAAA!" Before Melody choked on her laughter. Served her right. I picked my self up and tried again for the same result, although I did go a bit higher that time. "Okay,"Melody said. She had evidently calmed down,"Let me tell you what your doing wrong. First off, you're trying to launch WAY too hard for what we're trying to achieve. Secondly the reason you tipped right is because your left wing was in motion before your left so it caught the wind first and you tipped over. Try again."

So I did. Over and over and over. We eventually lost track of how many tries I had and soon it was time for lunch. Melody went in but I stayed out to keep practicing. I wan't hungry anyway, I was still pretty full from breakfast. I had to be careful not to eat too much at once, as I was still getting used to having 3 full means a day.

So I prepared myself for another try and just as I pushed myself in the air I was hit with a sudden, mighty gust of wind that instantly lifted me off the ground and off the roof over the backyard. Suddenly I was not 2 feet in the air but at least 20 with 0 control and the wind stopped and I began heading down. I panicked and closed my eyes and pushed down with both wings as hard as I could and suddenly, there was no more wind tearing at my skin. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down. I was about 5 feet above the side walk and **_staying there_**. I was so shocked I stopped functioning and fell out of the sky again landing ungracefully on my butt. I then proceeded to sit there for a second before yelling "YES!" and laughing triumphantly. I picked myself up and tried to launch intentionally into the air. Now that I had done it once muscle memory kicked in and after a second of wobbling I was steadily hovering in the air. I pushed a little harder and gained altitude. I couldn't believe I was actually doing it! I flew back up to the roof and touched down. I heard clapping and turned around to find Melody clapping and smiling.

"Good job Percy! You finally got the hang of it and it only took a well timed, completely random gust of wind to do it!" She said.

"Thank yo- wait. YOU SENT THAT WIND?!" I couldn't believe it. "I could've broken something! Or died!"

"But you didn't. I knew you'd be fine. You just needed the incentive to activate your natural dragon instincts. Besides, your fine!" She said. I was still upset though. I was about to voice this when she cut me off, "Hey, now that you know how to hover and figured out how to go up, why not see how high you can go? Don't worry though, I'll be right up there with you in case you don't totally have it down yet. Promise." I considered this for a second before replying.

"You know what, sure!" I pointed to a cloud, "Race you there!" and took a running jump off the roof and took off. Flying was magical! The wind rushing against my face and I felt fully in control of my actions. The feeling is simply indescribable with spoken language. You'd have to experience it for yourself to truly understand the fullness of the feeling of being virtually weightless. I let out a yell of happiness and heard laughter. I had forgotten I was in a race for a second and pumped my wings as hard as I could when I realized Melody was right behind me. I shot through the cloud at top speed and hovered a bit above it. "I win!" Melody had also shot through the cloud and was hovering a bit above me.

"Hehe, ya you did. Only because I honestly wasn't trying that hard. If I had really wanted to win I would've." She said. I knew that was probably true, she had a lot more experience than I did. Suddenly I was overcome with a wave of tiredness and dropped a few feet. "Oh shoot I forgot! Your wings aren't used to being used quite yet. You need to sit down and rest them for a bit." I was becoming less and less in control by the second.

"WHERE!? If you hadn't noticed we are hundreds of feet in the air!" I was beginning to panic, my heart racing. If I fell I don't know if Melody could save us both from becoming grease spots on the sidewalk below.

"Okay, I need you to trust me. Set down on that cloud and just concentrate on staying there." She said, I could hear some panic in her voice as well. At this point I was willing to try anything to keep from plummeting to my untimely death. I wobblingly made my way down to the cloud and sat down, as my legs were jelly, hoping it would work and half expecting to fall straight through, but I didn't. Miraculously I was staying on the cloud. Melody sat down next to me.

"H-How am I staying up? Why is this working?" I asked her, calming down.

"Well, as we are from the water dragon colony and the cloud is made up of many water molecules that will respond to our will. Its solid now because we want it to be, however if at any moment you DON'T want it to be-" Suddenly she fell straight through the cloud and I yelped in surprise. Melody reappeared on the other side of the cloud and sat down again. "See? So you're fine as long as you still want to stay on the could." She finished. We spent another few minutes on the cloud resting before slowly heading back down to the house to tell everyone else what had transpired.

* * *

 **AN: Longest one shot yet! Over 1,500 words! Go me! Hope you all enjoy it. Just so you all know, The Crossbreed wont be updated for a bit. I made a big mistake in where I was taking the plot and it starts in the next chapter I was writing. I'm trying to figure out how to fix it and I think its going to take a bit and a lot more imagination. I may have to ask you to suspend belief of people's observation skills and logic, but we shall see. So this is probably going to be updated more often while I think of a solution. I was going to have Melody and Percy split up, instead of the minotaur "killing" Percy's mom, it was going to "kill" Melody and she gets trapped down in the Underworld but being not a mortal breaks free of the bond and eventually they meet up again. Then I realized that Hades lives in the Underworld and would notice her escaping and ask questions and stuff like that. So then I was all "Okay, so I'll just send her to CHB with Percy!" and then realized "Frick, she's not a demigod and someone would definitely see her appearance through the Mist." To clarify, Percy doesn't have the same physical features as the rest of his family being only part dragon so doesn't have any showing scales, just tough skin. So until I figure out a way around these problems there probably wont be more chapters on The Crossbreed. Suggestions are welcome and credit will be given! Thank you all so much and have a wonderful day! ~FictionGirl11**


End file.
